


Strange Happenings

by Oxyymoron (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Oxyymoron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard wakes up to and his imaginary friend (frank) exists<br/>short and sweet<br/>MCR doesn't exist<br/>i got inspired by a writing prompt which i found on reddit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Is The Best Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> hey it may not be the best but thanks  
> please comment if this needs improvement or anything in general  
> this is my first fic so all criticism is appreciated

I slowly stir my coffee, I think over my life and all the choices that led me here.

I ponder about what my childhood would have been like if I hadn’t gotten that embarrassing imaginary friend. Or if I would still be friends with who-ever if I hadn't done this-and-that.

What if I had decided to go to law school or join the army?

I would have never made it into the army, I’m too weak.

I don’t really remember my friends or even my imaginary friend. At least I wasn’t talking to that tree which Mikey took a liking to as a kid. I smile an exhausted smile.

 

 

I absently stir my coffee. It gets darker, I get tired and my unfinished coffee gets cold. Well tired is an understatement, I’m absolutely knackered. My sleep schedule has been flipped upside down.

  
I make my way to my room, everything is dark and I nearly trip over some unidentifiable object which I must have left there.  
As soon as I hit the pillow, I’m asleep.

 

 

The light filters through the curtains. I groan in pain, I woke up in the floor.  
That hasn’t happened in years and I’m not usually fidgety.

I consider standing up.  
I want to sleep but I don’t want to sleep on the floor. I don’t want to move, I just want to enjoy the soft rays of light. I muster the motivation to stand up,

I climb back onto my bed and I see a familiar, curled up figure. A wave of nostalgia hits me.  
My imaginary friend. Well I thought he was my imaginary friend.  
I lose my shit and my heart beat speeds up, I try and calm down. Never in my wildest dreams did I expect this, ever. I feel like a puppet, dancing with jerked movements.

I sneak out and make myself a coffee. Even though I’m already wired, I feel like a good dose of drugs got injected in veins. I honestly can’t believe, it’s like your imaginary childhood friend becomes your boyfriend.


	2. Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song titles as chapter names woooo  
> thanks for making it this far  
> also if u guys want me too,i may continue from here

“Tell me something about yourself” I ask after we hop into the car. Frank has decided to take me somewhere.  
He gives me a weird look.  
“Did you get hit on the head? You’re my boyfriend. I’m frank Iero, I’m in a band called LeATHERMOUTH. I like watching horror movies and my birthday happens to be on Halloween.”

“I honestly have never met you in person, I’m not joking. I thought I went over this”  
frank raises his eyebrow and gives me a cynical look.  
My stomach flips, he’s too cute. It’s probably illegal to be so cute and attractive at the same time.

“I swear I’m not joking and I promise I didn’t hit my head”  
“Okay fine, it’s just a tiny bit weird understandably”

 

 

The Chinese restaurant looks slightly dodgy and run down, I lead the way. Frank confidently orders something for us. The waitress recognizes him so he’s clearly been here a lot.

 

Frank tries to feed me a strip of tofu, I try to avoid the chopsticks in my face.  
“It’s spicy Frankie, chili doesn’t agree with me”  
“babe, try it. It’s really nice”  
he waves his chopsticks in my face again, I lean back and desperately avoid the chopsticks.  
Frankie is a stubborn shit and leans forward even further, a toddler is watching our antics and giggling at my ridiculous derp face.

“Okay babe, be a douche. Sometimes I hate u.” he says sarcastically with a massive smile printed on his face.

All serious again,  
“what are we gonna do with your little knock on the head or whatever?  
What’s going to happen to our relationship?” he makes air quotes at relationship and shoots me a nervous look.

“I honestly don’t know, apparently your my boyfriend but I’m pretty sure my imaginary childhood friend.  
I don’t know what’s going on”

“It’s your choice Gee, you don’t need to feel guilty if you chose not continue the relationship.”

We sit in awkward silence and Frankie chews on his lip.  
“I think” I break off.  
I honestly don’t know what to do.  
“Yes okay, we can start over again.  
Also just one term” Frank fidgets nervously.

I clear my throat,  
“you take me to that bookstore on the main road”.


End file.
